1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and more particularly, to an MRI apparatus for displaying an image in a bore.
2. Description of the Related Art
MRI apparatuses are used for medical diagnostic imaging. MRI apparatuses include a main magnet that generates a main magnetic field, gradient coils that generate magnetic field gradients to select slices and provide positional information, and a radio frequency (RF) coil that is used to apply an electromagnetic wave to the human body for resonating an internal magnetization vector of the human body, and to receive a magnetic resonance (MR) signal. The main magnet and the coils which are used to capture an MR image are accommodated in a housing, which has a generally cylindrical structure having a bore in which a patient is placed during MR imaging.
The bore of an MRI apparatus is a small constrained space and may give the object a closed in feeling. Thus, when the capturing of the MR image is performed, there is a high possibility that the object would move due to boredom or discomfort which may result in a reduced quality of an image and the MRI would need to be re-executed. To this end, proposed is a system that provides image information to an object being imaged. As one example, proposed is a method in which an object wears glasses displaying an image, or looks at an image displayed outside of the housing by using a mirror provided in the bore. However, a method using glasses causes inconvenience to an object because the glasses displaying an image may enhance a closed in feeling, and a method using a mirror degrades a quality of a provided image.